Modern communication devices typically have user interfaces that include high-quality displays (e.g., color, greater than 300 pixels per inch (ppi), 800:1 contrast ratio, and so on). Increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designs of display modules incorporated in these devices. An electrowetting display meets demands of such modern devices and performs well in high ambient light conditions (e.g., in sunlight), has relatively fast video speed, and relatively low power consumption. Accordingly, an electrowetting display can replace a liquid crystal display (LCD) in a number of devices such as mobile phones, handheld computing devices, cameras and so on.
An electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain opaque oil. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the oil in the pixel. A process of fabricating an electrowetting display includes a number of steps that impose undesirable thermal stresses on various elements of the electrowetting display. Such thermal stresses can lead to deformation of the pixels and the pixel walls, thereby potentially changing the position of the pixel walls with respect to the underlying layers and adversely affect image quality displayed by the electrowetting display.